The Triplets
by isbelld
Summary: Sequel to Daddy and The Baby. Lucas, Logan, and Peggy are kidnapped. But by who? Mabel and Dipper finally solve all of the mysteries since the beginning of all of this.
1. Where Has Will Been?

**The Triplets. Prologue. Where Has Will Been?** **Will's POV**

I laugh as I finish raping Eme Hayden. She screams for me to stop, but I tell her to shut up or it will get worse.

Why do I do this? It all started when my wife, Allison, said she was pregnant nine months ago. I was confused, as we hadn't done anything to _make_ a baby. When Dipper and Mabel got home, I cornered Allie, and I told her that I knew she was cheating on me But with who? She said that it was a guy who didn't want anything to do with the babies, that he had a girlfriend, and they both had gotten drunk. I got mad, so I called her a stupid wife, but then she changed the subject and then started saying how all I told Dipper and Mabel is shut up.

Anger was brewing inside of me. I wanted payback. I always carry a hand gun with me so I grabbed it and shot Allie. I ran off to our room. Mabel and Dipper saw Allie and wanted to save her, but then I realized that other than the hair, Mabel looked exactly like Allie. I started getting more angry, and I knew Mabel had a soft side when it comes to Dipper, so I grabbed Dipper by the hair and dragged him up stairs to their room. Mabel came up and I raped her. I thought she deserved it, after everything her mother had done.

Enough of my backstory. A little message to Dipper and Mabel: I am finishing the job I started on your mother, if you like it or not.


	2. One Month Later

**The Triplets Chapter 1. One Month Later.** **Mabel** **'s POV.** Since Logan, Lucas, and Peggy have been born, life has been hectic. Mom's trying to find an apartment, while Soos tries to find out where Grunkle Stan and Ford are. So me and Dipper are stuck babysitting.

I wish that I could get a break, but one day, I finally got the break I was asking for, without even knowing it.

Lucas, Logan, and Peggy were kidnapped a few days ago. We have a hunch it's Will, but we don't know for sure.

Mom is devastated. She always thinks about last Wednesday.

A person wearing black clothes got inside the mystery shack and stole the triplets!

We've all been so depressed about it. We just hope the kidnapper will come out with what he or she did.


	3. Clues

**The Triplets Part 2 Clues. Sorry, this has taken so long. I've been super busy, with a lot of depressing stuff. The baddest thing is is that my great grandmother passed away on Wednesday. So, now this chapter is going to be after the triplets get kidnapped and how they all react to it. Hope you enjoy. --Isbelld**

 **Dipper's POV**

It's been a week since Logan, Lucas, and Peggy have been kidnapped. Mable has been looking for them, while I comfort a terrified mother. It all sucked until Soos found a clue.

"Doods!" Soos yelled as us a few days ago. "Look what I found on the floor!"

We came running towards him.

"What is it?" Melody asked, smiling. Melody had been named as Nanny for the triplets before they disappeared.

"I found two things! One is this note that says: _Will Pines was here!_ but that's not important or anything. The other thing is that there is _another_ note that says: _I have an accomplist!_ What does this mean?" Soos screamed.

Melody started looking a little nervous at the second note.

"What's wrong?" Soos asked her.

"Nothing, Soosybear!" Melody said, smiling.

Me and Mable sideways glanced at each other. Melody was hiding something... but what?

 **-0-** A few days later, I found a hairpin with Melody's hair color where the triplet's cribs where, and a note that said _I'm coming for you!_ Melody took the note from me and threw it in the trash can. "What the hell?" I asked.

"Let Soos deal with this! Or your stupid mother!" Melody said, mad.

Earlier today, I saw Melody on the phone with someone, so I listened.

"I know, babe, I know!" Melody said. "Once I turn the brats in and get the money, I'll say there was an accident that killed 'em. They'll never suspect it was _me!_ Then, with the money, we'll go to Paris and live out the rest of our lives! Then, we can finally be together!" There was a pause. "Shut up! My plan'll work _perfectly!_ " Another pause. "Will, listen to me! We'll get out of Gravity Falls and we can live together in Paris! Enough! So where's the address? 71 Burger Street? Got it! Love you too! Bye!" She hung up.

I knew what I had to do! Get to 71 Burger Street before Melody!

 **-0-** **Alright! I'm not going to give any spoilers for the next one, so that's all! Hope you liked it! --Isbelld**


	4. MABLE!

**The Triplets. Chapter 3. MABLE!**

 **Dipper's POV**

I grabbed the golf cart and drove to Burger Street. I looked at the numbers until I found 71, and that's where I am now.

I walk inside and see two things, one final note, and a knife. I grab the note and it says: _I knew you would pick up the note!_ I look around and see Will, Melody, and...

 _ **"MABLE!"**_ I scream. "Let her go!"

"Shut up, Dipper!" says Melody. "You are just so freaking cute!" she says sarcastically.

"Let... Her... Go!" I say, my fists ready to fight.

"If you keep on talking, I'll pick up the knife and kill Mable!" Will says, smiling. Mable tries to say something, but her mouth is blocked off by duck tape.

"Fine!" I say. "Don't hurt Mable, don't hurt the triplets... Hurt _me!_ "

 _"No!"_ Mable says, her voice muffled. She screams, and starts to cry.

"Just let Mable and the triplets go!" I say. "Let them go!"

"Fine!" Melody says, and Will shoves Mable to the ground, and removes the duck tape from her mouth. She runs to me, and shoves me.

"No!" she says. "No! I won't let you! You're basically the only family I have left!"

"You have Mom, Logan, Lucas, Peggy, and Soos-" I start.

"Don't talk about Soos!" Melody says. "He will be next!"

"Why?!" Mable asks.

"Because Lucas, Logan, and _Peggy_ aren't your full siblings. Their half!" Will says.

"Who's their father, then?" I ask.

"Because who calls your mother Allie, other than me? Who looks at her like no one else is in the room, other than me?" Will says.

"Get on with it!" I say.

"I'm only _your_ father. But Lucas, Logan, and Peggy, their last name isn't actually Pines," Will says. "It's Ramirez, as in _Soos_ Ramierez!"

 _"What?!"_ Mable and I ask.

"Soos traveled to Piedmont a year ago, got drunk, and made a baby with your mother. The only reason you don't know about it is because your mother wanted it to be a secret!" Melody says. "She didn't want Will to know. You two as well! Why do you think Will shot your mother? Because she was _unfaithful!_ And now, Will is going to finish the job!"

Melody and Will ran outside, where a car with three carseats that seats the triplets is waiting for them. They get in and drive to the Mystery Shack.

I grab Mable's hand and we get into the golf cart and follow Melody and Will. I drive, and Mable cries.

We get to the Mystery Shack to see Mom on the ground in the front yard, and at gunpoint.

"Don't hurt them!" Mom says.

Melody walks out with Soos, pulling him by the ear.

"Melody, I'm so sorry!" Soos says.

"Sorry... Doesn't... Count... Anymore!" Melody says.

I grabbed Mable's hand and walked away from the scene, without being seen.

"I want you to go find Sherrif Blubbs and Deaputy Durland! Tell them that Will Pines and Melody Ruferak are holding Soos Ramierez and Allison Pines at gunpoint!" I say. She nodds and gets inside the golf cart and drives away.

"She got away!" Will says.

"Yeah, she did," I say, smiling. I don't care if I might die. As long as Mable is safe, I'm okay.

 **That is chapter 4. I hope you liked it! --Isbelld**


	5. Got 'Em!

**Chapter 5. Got 'Em!** **Mable's POV** I rush to the police station and see Sherrif Blubs and Deaputy Durland playing a card game, and Durland is silently cursing.

"Please help! Allison Pines and Soos Ramierez are being held at gun point!" I say. "By William Pines and Melody Ruferak!"

"Really?" Sherrif Blubs says. "The same Melody Rufarak that is _engaged_ to Soos Ramierez?"

"Yes," I say. "And I know why!" I smile.

"Why then?" Deaputy Durland asks, smiling.

"Because the triplets Allison had aren't me and Dipper's brothers and sister, they are Soos' kids! Melody and Will are doing this because Soos and Allison cheated on them about a year ago!" I say.

"Alright!" says Blubs. "We'll go to the Mystery Shack!"

And so they get in the cop car and I get into the golf cart. I keep on praying that Will and Melody are still there and holding Soos and Mom at gun point, so that Blubs and Durland will see them and they'll get arrested! Please!

When we finally arrive to the Mystery Shack... _they were still there!_

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE POLICE!" I scream. Blubs and Durland nod at me.

"Shit! No, I'm too young to go to jail!" Melody says, crying.

"Then you shouldbe able to explain why you did this during your trial!" Durland says, smiling.

I give Mom a big hug, Soos a big hig, the triplets a big hug, but I save the biggest hug of all to Dipper!

 **-The Triplets story is done! Tell me if you would like a 4th story!**


End file.
